Ahora, Ahora
by Alex Comonicaree
Summary: Usando los titulos de las canciones de Minage, se desarrolla el romance entre Fye y Kurogane en un AU, Fye estaba en posición de amante; Sakura renuncia a casarse con Kurogane...Fye estaba celoso y ahora confundido,R
1. El Abismo

Ahora, Ahora, este es mi primer fic publicado tengo otras cosillas por ahí, pero es más que nada poesía erotica y creo que nunca será factible editarla por este medio de cualquier forma un día de estos puede que algo de ello se cuele en mis escritos, como todos lo sabemos (para gran dolor de la mayoría Fye, Kurogane y los personajes de CLAMP son propiedad Oh! gran sorpresa de CLAMP).

Está sentado como siempre viendo las estrellas, preguntándose de donde provendrá el brillo de las mismas; desde su habitación en el segundo piso de la vieja hacienda, el joven de cabello platinado admira la inmensidad y se da cuenta de lo insignificante de su existencia. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni siquiera notó cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

-Mocoso, de nuevo estas perdiendo el tiempo verdad, llevo más de diez minutos llamándote, muévete el jefe quiere verte, y más te vale que no lo hagas esperar, o yo mismo me encargare de darte un castigo ejemplar-dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel de tono canela, dedicándole una mirada que rayaba en odio.

-En seguida voy señor Ishida, discúlpeme pero no lo escuchaba-contestó un poco asustado.

De inmediato se levantó de su catre, y salió de la habitación acompañado por el señor Ishida, quien lo condujo a través del pasillo hasta una habitación tres puertas más adelante, no era que el joven de cabello rubio no supiera como llegar, sino que quería asegurarse que no se entretuviera en dios sabe que. Llamó a la puerta y desde dentro una voz profunda le respondió con un adelante.

En el filo de la cama se encontraba un hombre muy joven y bastante apuesto, de cabello negro como el azabache y los ojos de color vino, tenía la ventana abierta, al parecer él también estaba contemplando las estrellas, tenía cara de estar molesto por algo.

-¿En qué puedo servirle joven Kurogane?- preguntó el chico tímidamente evitando hacer contacto visual con su apuesto jefe.

-Pues lo que pasa Fye es que creo que te ordené en la tarde que limpiaras los establos, cosa que no hiciste, según me informa el señor Ishida.

-Lo que pasó fue que el mismo señor Ishida me mandó al pueblo, para que comprara algunas cosas que la señora Kasumi necesitaba en la cocina para la cena de hoy-contestó levantando el rostro.

-Y dime te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo el jefe con un tono molesto en la voz.

-Si, usted sabe que si -contestó clavando sus ojos azul zafiro en el piso, sabía que vendría un regaño.

-¿Quién es tu jefe, el señor Ishida o yo?-preguntó calmada pero claramente molesto al jovencito.

-Usted joven-contestó asustado, aun con la mirada baja.

-Muy bien entonces, quiero que vayas y limpies los establos, y no habrá cena para ti esta noche- el rostro del amo no denotaba el más mínimo rastro de enojo, cosa que desconcertó a Fye.

-Si, ahora mismo voy-contestó tristemente y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Ah! otra cosa Fye, que no vuelva a pasar, ahora llama a Ishida tengo que darle un castigo también por mandarte a hacer algo sin consultarme primero.

El chico sólo asintió, salió, llamó a Ishida y se dirigió rumbo a los establos, triste, pensando en lo hambriento que se encontraba. Lo peor era que esa noche la señora Kasumi había preparado pozole para la cena.

En el establo la cosa estaba bastante fea, de por si siempre le había dado miedo ese lugar, aun siendo de día, más que nada por las cosas que contaban los demás trabajadores del lugar, de la horrible muerte que sufrió ahí la madre del joven Kurogane, se contaba que la pobre mujer había subido por las escaleras a la parte donde se encontraba la alfalfa amontonada para alimentar a los caballos, se había resbalado y al caer se le había roto el cuello pues era una altura superior a los diez metros, todo eso en presencia de su hijo el que en ese entonces contaba con la edad de ocho años, Fye casi no podía trabajar del miedo, pues también se decía que algunas veces el alma de la mujer vagaba por el establo, la blanca piel de su rostro adquirió entonces un color pálido, había escuchado ruido a sus espaldas, sonidos como de algo que se arrastraba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y gracias a su delgada figura se escondió fácilmente en un recoveco del lugar.

En ese momento sintió una mano tomarle del hombro, gritó y se tiró al suelo asustado y temblando, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del joven Kurogane, que tenía una cara de estar viendo un show de comedia muy bueno.

El delgado joven se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la paja y la tierra del overol celeste.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven?-preguntó sonrojado de ser visto en tan vergonzosa situación.

-Ya está bien por hoy, regresa a la casa mañana terminas esto-contestó el jefe serenamente.

-¿De verdad?... muchas gracias, no sabe lo feliz que me hace…este lugar es tétrico…

-vaya que lo es, yo me quedare aquí un rato más así que no me esperes para cerrar, de eso me encargo yo.

El joven de cabello platino asintió y caminó hacía la salida, feliz de salir de ese lugar tenebroso.

-Por cierto dile a la señora Kasumi que te sirva la cena, si, ya le dije que te levanté el castigo-dijo al adivinar lo que Fye pensó cuando volteó a verlo con cara de "y si no me cree".

-Descansa- le dijo ya por ultimo.

Fye le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban de él al joven Kurogane.

Por la mañana Fye se despertó desde temprano, estaba listo para terminar de limpiar lo que no había terminado la noche anterior. Bajó al comedor, saludó a los demás empleados y se sentó en una silla a esperar que la señora Kasumi le sirviera el desayuno, sin poder evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, y suspirar de vez en vez.

-Buenos días Fye te ves contento, dime que pasó para que estés así-preguntó la mujer que le servía a Fye unos huevos revueltos con jamón y tocino, que para sus cincuenta y tantos años de vida (como buena mujer nunca había revelado su verdadera edad) se veía vigorosa y alegre.

-¿De verdad?, ¿me veo muy feliz?

-Si niño, dime que es lo que pasó

Fye le dio un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de naranja, dio un leve suspiro y dijo-pues no es nada en especial, solo que…bueno es que… el joven Kurogane se porta amable conmigo… y… eso me gusta...

-¡Ah! con que era eso, bueno no es de extrañarse, sobre todo si consideramos que eres un niño, dime cuantos años tienes ¿quince, dieciséis?

-Si… tengo dieciséis…

-No debería sorprenderte ya sabes que el joven amo es muy amable, además no es tan duro contigo por que apenas tienes tres meses aquí.

Fye agachó la cabeza, sabía que era una tontería de él creer que el joven Kurogane lo trataba de manera diferente a la de los demás, después de todo sabía que no era correspondido.

Desde el momento en que Fye llegó a la hacienda de los Suwa como trabajador quedo prendado del joven y apuesto dueño, si bien Fye no se consideraba un homosexual debía admitir que le gustaba mucho el físico atlético del joven, fue una suerte que lo contrataran, y que además de eso le dejaran quedarse en un cuartito en la segunda planta de la mansión, y claro estaba el hecho de que casi siempre salía con el joven a diversos mandados que les pedía hacer el padre del mismo, como ir al pueblo más cercano a comprar cosas para la comida, o llevar un caballo al veterinario, en general Fye tenía una buena vida en la casa de los Suwa, aunque desayunaba en la cocina con los demás empleados y su cuarto era pequeño, se sentía muy contento de vivir en la hacienda, claro si no tomaba en cuenta al señor Ishida que parecía odiarlo sabía dios por que.

La expresión del chiquillo cambió entonces, si bien seguía sonriendo, ya no era una sonrisa tan especial y sincera como la anterior; terminó su desayuno y de inmediato salió rumbo a los establos. Se encargó de limpiar todo, cada rincón del enorme lugar, en ese momento llegó el joven Kurogane, vestido de jeans y una camisa vaquera color rojo.

-Hola Fye parece que ya terminaste de limpiar los establos, me da gusto ver que eres un buen trabajador-en su rostro apareció la que Fye consideraría por mucho tiempo como la sonrisa más seductora que hubiese visto-oye necesito ir a Santa María a comprar una nueva incubadora, y quiero que vayas conmigo, la salida es hoy por la noche en tren, ¿qué opinas?

-¿De noche joven?, pero si Santa María está como a ocho horas en tren…

-¿Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que no te gustaría ir?, si es así entonces le pediré a Julián que me acompañe.

-¡No quise decir!... eso, pero pensé que seria un viaje agotador para usted joven…y pues con todas las ocupaciones que tiene aquí en la hacienda…

-Esa es otra cosa que quiero comentarte, en vista de que últimamente he estado muy estresado por el trabajo, pensé en quedarme por lo menos una semana completa en Santa María para descansar un poco, me caes bien y creo que también sería bueno que te distraigas por eso te pido a ti que me acompañes, en estos tres meses que has estado trabajando para mi, me he dado cuenta de que eres además un buen trabajador, y creo que también te mereces unas vacaciones.

Fye sonrojado le contesta-muchas gracias, joven no se que decir, es usted muy amable conmigo.

-Entonces solo di que si.

-Si…

-Entonces prepara tus cosas para el viaje pero no lleves mucho a lo máximo lleva dos cambios de ropa.

Fye sale del lugar contento se dirige a su habitación y comienza a empacar los dos cambios de ropa que le había dicho que llevase su joven amo.

Por la noche a eso de las 10 se encuentran el joven Kurogane y Fye esperando el tren, Kurogane se pensaba en como, cuando el señor Ishida se enteró de que el joven se iba a llevar al mocoso sucio y desaliñado ese, como Ishida lo llamaba se opuso rotundamente, trató de convencerlo de que era un error y que se aburriría de inmediato con tan vulgar compañía, advertencias que ignoró el joven por completo, poniéndolo en su sitio recordándole que él era solo otro sirviente y no tenía por que meterse en sus decisiones, Fye llevaba cargando su equipaje que consistía en una sola y pequeña maleta, antes de salir de la casa Fye se despidió de la señora Kasumi, esta le deseo mucha suerte y le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con el joven Kurogane, pues aunque era amable eso no quitaba algunas cosas que ella había escuchado acerca de él, Julián el conductor de el único auto de la mansión cargaba el equipaje del joven Kurogane. A las diez con diez minutos llegó el tren bastante puntual, los dos subieron al tranvía y fueron conducidos a la parte de primera clase del tren, tenían un cubículo especial para ellos dos solamente; Fye había pensado que él viajaría, por lo menos, en segunda clase pero al parecer el joven Kurogane había planeado que ambos viajasen en el mismo lugar. El cual por cierto contaba con una vista maravillosa de los cerros y valles sumergidos en la oscuridad, y las vagas luces que de vez en cuando iluminaban por aquí y allá, dando la prueba de que había vida humana en los lugares que iluminaban, también interrumpida por la iluminación que venía de la luna creciente.

-Joven Kurogane no es que usted se haya portado mal conmigo ni nada de eso, pero ¿de verdad no le molesta que venga con usted?

Kurogane le contestó una sonrisa en el rostro -claro que no, que tontería es esa, ya te dije que te tengo un aprecio muy especial.

Fye se quedo mirando por la ventana sin saber de que tema conversar con su amo, en verdad ¿de qué podría un simple trabajadorcillo hablar con él? un joven tan culto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Fye? Acaso te preocupa algo -preguntó recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo asiento.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que es la vista que se tiene desde aquí-contestó un poco bajo de ánimos.

-Es verdad es una lastima que tenga tanto sueño, creo que ya no podré apreciarla por mucho tiempo -sacó una almohada del compartimiento que se encontraba sobre su cabeza la puso debajo de su nuca, cerró los ojos y habló de esta manera a Fye.

-Duerme, el viaje aun es largo, lo mejor será que descanses ya tendrás mucho que ver al lugar al que vamos por ahora solo disfruta de el sueño.

-Si eso es lo que pensaba hacer, gracias…

Kurogane notó que Fye no traía consigo almohada.

-Ten esto -del mismo compartimiento sacó otra almohada y se la ofreció al jovencito.

Fye la tomó, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su joven amo y recargó la cabeza en la almohada, poco después estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, en el cual soñaba que de repente se caían unas maletas que él llevaba en las manos y él ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de levantarlas.

Kurogane despertó y se quedo admirando lo hermoso que era el blanco rostro de Fye acentuado por la tenue luz lunar.

-Fue bueno que vinieras conmigo Fye, me da gusto tener alguien como tú que me acompañe-se recostó de nuevo cerro sus ojos y de nuevo se entrego al sueño.


	2. Enamorado

Ahora, Ahora…

Enamorado

Fye, Kurogane (y creo que ahora parte de mi imaginación) pertenecen a CLAMP yo solo soy admirador de tan ilustres personas, agradezco la fuente de inspiración y reitero ¿que sería del mundo sin las fuerzas vitales que nos mueven? los sentimientos miedo, odio y amor, este último inspira esta vez mi musa (espero nunca me abandone).

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la mañana y el tren acababa de arribar a Santa María, Kurogane y Fye bajaron con equipaje en mano, el lugar estaba casi vacío, era de suponerse además de la hora, estaba el hecho de que por esas fechas a mediados del mes de octubre no había vacaciones ni algún feriado significativo, a excepción claro de la fiesta del veinte de octubre en el mismo pueblo, una reunión en la plaza principal para honrar a la luna; caminaron hacia el pequeño mercado que se encontraba enfrente de la estación del tren, Kurogane llevó a su joven acompañante al lugar que el llegaba a desayunar cada que iba al pueblo en compañía de su padre.

El mercado estaba mucho más lleno que la estación del tren; en su mayoría eran trabajadores del mismo mercado como los cargadores y los dueños de los locales, el lugar no era tan limpio como Fye estaba acostumbrado en la mansión de los Suwa, pero no caía tampoco en lo sucio, de hecho al lugar al que llegó a desayunar con su joven amo estaba bastante limpio.

-Aquí venden unos guisados de lo más deliciosos -tomaron asiento en unos banquitos en la barra donde atendía una mujer mayor y su familia, el nombre de la pequeña fonda era "burritas Doña Pantera".

-Disculpe joven pero, ¿por qué doña Pantera? -preguntó Fye desconcertado por el sobrenombre.

Kurogane no pudo contener una leve risa y le contestó - ya lo veras después -les tomaron la orden Kurogane pidió ocho tacos de asada una torta grande de pierna, y una coca de medio litro, a la mujer mayor, a la que llamó señora Leonor, Fye se sorprendió mucho ante la gran cantidad de comida que había pedido el joven, él solo ordenó cuatro burritas y una taza de café; Kurogane le dedicó otra de sus seductoras sonrisas cuando notó la sorpresa en el rostro del chico rubio.

Un grito un tanto fuerte asustó a Fye, quien dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, entonces comprendió el por que del apodo de la mujer encargada del local, "doña pantera" regañaba a una chiquilla posiblemente una de sus nietas pues se había equivocado con la orden de un cliente.

El siguiente punto al que fueron era el hotel en el centro del pequeño pueblo, el Plaza De Los Cerezos, el lugar no era muy grande pero contaba con la clasificación de cinco estrellas, la fachada denotaba la clase y el agradable ambiente que tenía el hotel, al entrar Fye se quedó asombrado ante la belleza del interior, los pisos eran de mármol y tenía hermosos candelabros de cristal, la recepción estaba en el centro de la sala, el joven Kurogane se adelantó a la misma para pedir la habitación.

-Muy bien jovencito vamonos ya -Kurogane tenía entre sus dedos la llave de la habitación que tenía el numero 302.

-Di-disculpe joven Kurogane, ¿solamente pidió una habitación?

-Así es ¿por qué, te molesta?

-No es eso pero…

-Si no te molesta entonces vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a la habitación, descansamos un poco y después vamos al pueblo a comprarte algo de ropa…

-Como cree joven Kurogane eso no sería justo…no tiene por que comprarme nada…

-Si te dije que no trajeras mucha ropa fue por que pensaba comprar prendas para ti, el señor Ishida me dijo algo que es verdad, que eres un mocoso sucio y desliñado…

Fye agachó la cabeza, no podía creer que el joven Kurogane le dijese algo tan cruel, tal vez era verdad pero no tenía que ser tan frío al decirlo.

…Y me di cuenta de que no es tu culpa, con lo que ganas no puedes comprar ropa para ti, y como no sabes manejar no puedes ir a ningún lado a comprarla y menos pagar un viaje, eres el más joven de la hacienda es por eso que te doy este trato, además me doy cuenta de cómo se porta contigo Ishida, esto será como una especie de castigo para él.

Fye sonrió levantó la cabeza y agradeció a su joven jefe

-Muy bien ahora que ha quedado aclarado todo vamos a la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al tercer piso, recorrieron un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a su cuarto, Kurogane metió la llave la hizo girar y ambos pasaron al interior, el lugar era bastante bonito, tenía dos camas matrimoniales, una mesa de noche, de madera también, cada una a su lado con sus respectivas lámparas de noche, y una de esas nuevas cosas que llamaban televisiones, además el cuarto contaba con un balcón que daba a la calle principal de la plaza del pueblo, la vista era hermosa pues la plaza estaba llena de árboles de cerezo que tanto le gustaban a Fye, una de las particularidades del pueblo pues en ningún otro lugar del país se encontraban esos árboles.

Fye acomodó sus cosas en el pequeño armario de la habitación, el joven Kurogane hizo lo propio con sus pertenencias, una vez que todo estuvo acomodado, cada uno se recostó en una cama, Fye tomó la que estaba más cercana al baño, y el joven Kurogane la que se encontraba al lado del balcón. Casi de inmediato ambos se quedaron dormidos, Fye estaba teniendo un sueño, bastante raro por cierto, en el cual él, Kurogane y un par de niños parecían estar huyendo de unas extrañas criaturas con forma humanoide.

Kurogane se despertó sin saber por que, volteó a la cama contigua y descubrió que Fye parecía estar teniendo un sueño angustiante, pues sudaba mucho y su cara tenía una ligera expresión de susto, se acercó al él y lo movió un poco para que se despertara.

Cosa que consiguió, pues Fye abrió rápidamente sus ojos, volteó a todos lados y una vez que comprobó que seguía en la habitación con el joven Kurogane soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué te pasa Fye?-Kurogane tenía curiosidad por saber que había soñado.

-Joven Kurogane…ah…tuve el sueño más raro que recuerde…

-Quieres contarme de que se trataba, tal vez eso te ayude a tranquilizarte un poco, pues hasta estas sudando frío…

Fye no sabía que responder, tal vez el joven Kurogane pensaría que estaba loco, o que estaba inventando todo, aun así le empezó a contar lo que había vivido en el sueño.

-En el sueño usted, yo y otros chicos que no logro identificar como conocidos míos, un joven y una jovencita, estábamos en un lugar donde había muchos cerezos, como en este pueblo, pero no era aquí, parecía ser de noche, unas extrañas criaturas con forma humanoide y de color negro nos seguían, en el sueño; no se como explicarlo pero parecía que usted y yo éramos unos expertos en técnicas de combate pues nos enfrentábamos a ellos sin problemas, y parecía que éramos muy amigos también, al igual que el chico y la jovencita que le mencioné, era como si los cuatro nos conociésemos de mucho tiempo…pero al final de la batalla…usted estaba herido de gravedad y eso me asustaba bastante, pensaba que usted iba a morir…pues había perdido un brazo y yo no sabía que hacer…entonces las sombras esas o monstruos o lo que fueran, se acercaban y nos cerraban el paso…y…desperté.

Kurogane parecía extrañado ante el relato de Fye no sabía que decirle era obvio que eso jamás pasaría, pero aunque así era sentía una gran desazón, no sabía por que.

- No te preocupes era solo un sueño, nunca pasara nada de eso, y aunque así fuese, si eso llegase a ocurrir yo estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Fye no supo que responderle simplemente se quedó mirando el gentil rostro de su jefe, más que eso de su amor imposible.

-Pues que se le va hacer, será mejor que vayamos a la plaza para ver que comemos y de una vez hacer las compras que tenemos pendientes, si, aunque me veas con esa cara, te compraré la ropa como ya te lo había dicho desde que llegamos.

Fye se cambió de ropa para salir con su joven amo, dejaron el hotel a eso de las doce de la tarde, se dirigieron primeramente a una tienda de jeans, que estaba en los arcos que se encontraban frente a la plaza, allí Fye escogió unos cuantos, siete, los cuales el joven Kurogane pagó gustoso para desagrado de Fye, pues aun sentía vergüenza de que su jefe le comprara ropa, en otra tienda escogió unos suéteres de lana pues según le habían dicho por las tardes generalmente llovía y el clima se ponía un poco frío.

Después de las compras se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad para comer, Kurogane decidió llevar al chico a comer en el centro de la ciudad, Santa María era famosa además de por su vino, por un platillo que consistía en carne adobada con una salsa especial con especias y chiles del lugar, carne de chivo por cierto, el restaurante se llamaba, Ancora algo muy peculiar para la comida que se servía, a Fye le gustó mucho el sabor que tenía, por lo cual pidió dos raciones, luego, cuando se hubo dado cuenta de que había comido de más se sintió muy avergonzado con el joven.

-Me da gusto que comas bien Fye-dijo el joven cuando notó que el rubio se había avergonzado por haber pedido una doble ración de comida, después de una charla agradable acerca de algunos sucesos que ocurrieron en la hacienda en fechas recientes, tocaron el tema de la literatura; algo que le sorprendió de una forma agradable al joven Kurogane fue que Fye supiera de literatura en un nivel aceptable, o más bien dicho fuera de lo que normalmente sabían los demás chicos de la hacienda que tenían casi su edad, y sus posibilidades económicas, la charla fue agradable y fluida para sorpresa ya de ambos. Kurogane pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a la plaza, se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas al kiosco de la plaza, compraron una nieve de garrafa al hombre que pasaba vendiéndola, Fye pidió de fresa y Kurogane de chocolate, la conversación pasó de literatura a cuestiones un poco más personales como las preferencias musicales, la familia, y finalmente se llegó el momento en que tocaron el tema de las relaciones amorosas, según sabía el chiquillo su joven amo estaba comprometido para casarse con una hermosa chica, hija de el dueño de una hacienda cercana a la de los Suwa.

-Eso es verdad, Fye ¿pero sabes? Yo no estoy interesado en ella, de hecho ya alguien me interesa pero no me atrevo a decirle nada por temor a que me rechace.

Fye sentía que se le caía el mundo aunque la prometida de su jefe ya no era un problema, alguien más ocupaba ya los pensamientos y el corazón de su amo.

Kurogane se quedó contemplando el rostro de Fye para ver cual era su reacción, notó que bajó la mirada un momento y su expresión facial denotó tristeza, no sabía si decirle que quien de verdad le gustaba era él, que desde que lo vio quedó prendado de su belleza, y que después, cuando conoció lo que pensaba del mundo, quedo prendado de su sencillez y la hermosura, pero ya de su alma también , que ese viaje solo había sido un pretexto para viajar con él, y poder confesarle todo lo que sentía, finalmente decidió que sería mejor no decir nada aún.

Fye empezó a hablar entonces de otro tema, ya no quería saber nada más acerca de quien ocupaba el corazón de su amado, el tema se desvío hacia cosas más laborales, como las peleas que habían estado sucediendo en la hacienda todo por que el señor Ishida se empeñaba en hacer la vida de los obreros miserable, hasta que los tenía al limite de su paciencia y cualquier otro trabajador que se los encontrase después de un regaño por parte del hombre causaba un alboroto, y muchas veces hasta a los golpes habían llegado y sin ninguna necesidad.

"Será necesario entonces que tenga una platica muy seria con Ishida, en realidad muy seria, no permitiré que siga maltratando a los empleados, mucho menos a ti Fye".

Fye se sonrojó, no sabía como tomar lo que el joven Kurogane acababa de decir, pero le gustaba tanto, deseaba tanto creer que lo decía por que sentía algo especial por él, estaba locamente confundido, se levantaron de la banca y kurogane le pidió a Fye que se regresará al hotel que él iría a verificar que la incubadora estuviera lista, para que la mandaran a la hacienda, Fye aceptó y se regresó al hotel, decidió acostarse un rato, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, en la noche llegó Kurogane, había pasado a la cantina a beber un poco, pero se le pasó la mano y se puso hasta las chanclas, entró a la habitación tratando según él de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Fye, cosa que no logró pues en cuanto entró tiró una mesita que estaba cerca de la entrada, Fye se despertó sobresaltado por el alboroto, se acercó al joven Kurogane y le habló.

"Que le pasa joven, no me diga…claro si viene hasta las manitas, se pasa - dijo al percibir el aroma a alcohol que despedía el aliento de Kurogane -ya váyase a dormir"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" dijo un poco molesto ante el recibimiento que le dio Fye, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde Fye estaba sentado, "lo que pasa es que me siento muy contento de que hayas venido conmigo", -Kurogane ya estaba hablando demás, a Fye se le subieron los colores a la cara ante la declaración de su jefe, y se alejó de él, pues se desconcertó bastante.

Kurogane estando ebrio se sintió con más libertad de acercarse a Fye y lo abrazó por los hombros, "sabes eres un chico genial…además de que eres el más lindo que he conocido" su rostro se acercaba al del otro joven, Fye estaba más nervioso que nunca, la mano de Kurogane empezó a acariciar la piel de sus hombros, cosa que le causo un escalofrío al joven de cabellera dorada. De un momento a otro los labios del joven moreno besaron el cuello de Fye, los brazos de este rodearon la cintura de Fye, el chiquillo no sabía que hacer, estaba en un estado de emociones revueltas, tenía miedo, sentía placer, sentía culpa, pero sobre todo, se sentía enamorado. El besuqueo terminó y las manos de Kurogane bajaban y subían por el cuerpo de Fye, haciéndolo estremecerse, parecía que el joven quería tener toda la acción completa, pero en ese momento el miedo le ganó al placer, y Fye se soltó del abrazo de Kurogane, este trato de insistir y jaló de manera brusca al rubio de ojos celestes, el cual hizo un segundo intento por soltarse, esa vez con éxito, corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, la intento abrir, pero Kurogane había corrido tras el también, lo tomo en brazos, Fye asustado pataleaba pero era inútil, el joven de cabello oscuro era mucho más fuerte que él. Los besos de Kurogane se intensificaban cuando lo arrojó a la cama, parecía haberle dado nueva fuerza, Fye hizo como que iba a cooperar, es decir no ponía resistencia, pero en un momento en que su joven amo se descuidó, salió corriendo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, escuchó los pasos de Kurogane tras él, pero también oyó que este caía al piso, el jovencito rubio consiguió salir de la habitación, corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales bajó de prisa sin el más mínimo cuidado, pasó por la recepción y salió del hotel, el frío de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo, después de todo solo llevaba puesto un suéter no muy grueso, y parecía que llovería más tarde, pues a pesar de ser de noche, las nubes eran tan espesas que le daban un tono gris al cielo, que para entonces debería ser ya negro, siguió corriendo y se dirigió a un pequeño café. Se metió de prisa y escondió su rostro a punto de las lágrimas tras una carta con el menú que se encontraba en la mesa en la que se sentó.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando se le acercó una joven mesera a pedir su orden, Fye revisó su cartera y vio que contaba con suficiente dinero para una cena decente, pero solamente pidió un té de azahar y galletas, necesitaba relajarse después del susto que le había dado el joven Kurogane. No podía creer que hubiese intentado abusar de él, aunque tal vez todo había sido ocasionado por efecto del alcohol -aun así no estuvo bien lo que hizo-pensaba Fye para si mismo.

En la habitación Kurogane se sentía como el más grande de los idiotas, decidió meterse a dar un baño de agua fría para calmar los ánimos y bajarse un poco la borrachera; cuando salió su error fue más evidente y lo sintió de mayor magnitud, Fye salió corriendo, solo, en un pueblo que no conocía, casi a mitad de la noche, y sin dinero suficiente, -me comporté como una bestia - pensaba, se cambió de inmediato, tenía que encontrar a Fye y disculparse, la presión aumentó cuando salió del hotel y miró el cielo nocturno lleno de nubes.

Kurogane se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo preguntando a la gente si no habían visto pasar a un joven delgado, de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Io ti chiedo ancora

Perche ti amo ancora.

OK queridos lectores (si es que queda alguno) como se han dado cuenta he cambiado drásticamente las personalidades de Fye y Kurogane (creo que solo les queda el físico), es una especie de capricho mió, quise hacer algo totalmente diferente y he aquí mi resultado, en verdad no espero nada con este fic es el primero que escribo, y está hecho a manera de homenaje es un "kurofyege" a pesar de todo, y los temas de cada capitulo tienen nombre de canciones de alguien muy especial. No se si incluiré a Syaoran y Sakura, o Mokona no es mi idea hacer nada parecido a lo que hizo CLAMP, es una historia un poco más compleja de lo que esperé hacerla de hecho surgió como idea mientras escribía una historia acerca de King of Figthers, con un buen vaso de vino tinto en mi habitación, no espero que sea muy largo, no se cuanto me tome escribirla completamente, pero lo que es seguro es que no lo dejaré a la mitad, si estas palabras son leídas por alguien que gusto y si no igual, aunque la mayor recompensa de un escritor es que su obra sea leída desde un punto de vista crítico, y sea comentada; en mi caso lo que más disfruto es hacer lo que quiera con este breve relato, escribirla ya es un desahogo emocional para mi suficiente liberación de la espinita que tenía de escribir algo de Kuro-fye. Y en este caso lo estoy haciendo. (Gracias a GRavity Girl ciertamente eres mi primera crítica y muy acertada en lo que me comentaste, te lo agradeceré eternamente, a Minamino también debo agradecer pues me pareció agradable tu crítica se agradece que lo lean para motivarme a seguir, lo que puedo decir con seguridad es que habrá un poco de lemon) lo único que puedo prometer es una actualización semanal hasta que mis vacaciones terminen o mi locura acabe conmigo.


	3. Inmensidad

Inmensidad

Hola lectores mi primera falla ya estuvo presente, no pude actualizar en unas semanas por razones ajenas a mi persona (un virus), lo triste del caso es que se borraron los archivos que tenía originalmente (larga historia de por que no tenía respaldados esos archivos) como continuación del relato, empezaré algo así como desde cero con la guía de Abismo y Enamorado, espero quede aunque sea parecido a mi idea original. Una disculpa y espero disfruten este capitulo desolée.

Fye decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al hotel, tal vez el joven ya se hubiera calmado un poco, ya pasaba de la media noche y estar escondido en la afueras del pueblo no fue la mejor idea, de hecho si lo meditaba, no sabía muy bien como había llegado ahí, después de abandonar la cafetería en la que había tenido la cena, solo caminó rumbo a lo que él creía era el norte del pueblo, le gustó lo que vio a su paso por el mismo, desde las construcciones, la gente, pasando por la música del pueblo, las personas que pasaban en sus autos con las bocinas tronando a todo volumen, hasta el aire y el campo que lo rodeaban, eso lo distrajo un poco de su preocupación principal, el joven Kurogane y su intento de…"divertirse con él". Las estrellas eran hermosas esa noche también, y desde la altura de la torre de agua de Santa María todo se veía aun mejor, de hecho la vista del pueblo era la más hermosa, así rodeado de cerros, nubes y más allá la oscura inmensidad del cielo negro, como el profundo mar que cubre la cabeza llena de sueños dorados como el cabello del que los posee.

Kurogane preguntó a todas las personas que vio en su camino si habían visto a un joven rubio, varios le dijeron haberlo (chicas heterosexuales en su mayoría y uno que otro joven sospechoso) visto tomar rumbo hacia el norte del pueblo, Kurogane caminó hacía el norte buscando a Fye, mirando meticulosamente en cada calle que pasaba, finalmente se encontró con la torre de agua del pueblo, escuchó ruidos sobre la misma, subió a toda prisa con el corazón acelerado, cuando llegó a la cima de la misma, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

Fye había llegado a la recepción del hotel preguntó si el joven Kurogane se encontraba, no le supieron dar razón, pidió que le abrieran la habitación pues según explicó cada uno salió por su rumbo y no tenía llaves de la habitación, el botones un chico alto de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, le abrió la puerta y lo dejó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Fye le dio propina al joven –Kamui, muchas gracias-dijo cortésmente el rubio.

La pareja se sobresaltó, no esperaban que nadie subiera hasta ese lugar, la chica de cabello castaño se puso el sostén inmediatamente, el joven rubio subió sus pantalones mas rápido que en lo que un tiburón maco devora a su presa.

-¡¡Le juro que ella nunca me dijo que era menor de edad!!-dijo preocupado el joven cuando vio la apariencia temible del hombre moreno.

-¡¡QUE DICES IDIOTA!!- gritó la chica furiosa, Kurogane pensó que cualquiera con dos neuronas se daría cuenta de que la chica en efecto era menor de edad.

-¡¡Es verdad, además fue tu idea venir a la torre de agua!!- grito el joven, a parecer de Kurogane la chica no estaba siendo ciertamente seducida con alevosía y ventaja, pero tampoco parecía ser una ninfomanía, por otra parte aunque hubiera sido un intento de abuso hacia un menor, él, menos que nadie era apto para emitir ningún juicio al respecto.

-En realidad eso no me interesa, solo quiero saber si no vieron a un jovencito rubio como de unos dieciséis años, nada que ver contigo, él no tiene cara de pervertido- la voz le salió más áspera de lo normal, y con algo de indiferencia, el rubio pareció ofendido por el comentario.

-Si estaba aquí antes de que llegáramos, pero se fue ya hace un buen rato- contestó la chica de cabello castaño de mal humor, y volteó a ver al chico con cara de esta me la vas a pagar.

-Gracias- Kurogane bajaba y mientras lo hacía escuchaba parte de los reclamos que la chica le hacía a su novio…"como que soy una zorra lujuriosa eh"…ahora Kurogane se preocupó más, caminó de vuelta como había llegado, le calló una gota de lluvia en el hombro, y en menos de un minuto la tormenta ya dejaba caer hasta granizo, Kurogane corría hacía el centro del pueblo en busca de Fye, no podía regresar al hotel sin el rubio.

Fye salió del hotel bajo un paraguas negro al ver que habían pasado más de quince minutos mientras arreciaba la tormenta y Kurogane no llegaba, caminó rumbo al centro del pueblo pero no vio ni rastros de Kurogane, tenía los pies mojados y ni que decir de su pantalón.

Llegó a los arcos del pueblo y se estuvo bajo ellos un rato, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar, seguramente el joven se había arrepentido por la forma en que lo había tratado y por eso había salido del hotel, lo más seguro a buscarlo para pedirle una disculpa, si no lo encontraba en el lugar seguramente iba salir de nuevo. Fye empezó a caminar cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo

Kurogane llegó a la plaza y se resguardó bajo los arcos del pueblo, lo más probable según lo que él pensaba, era que Fye ya estuviera en el hotel, Fye era un muchacho inteligente, de seguro ya estaría allá, aún así le preocupaba que todavía estuviese asustado, y a causa de ese miedo no pudiese pensar adecuadamente, y siguiese caminando bajo la lluvia rumbo a quien sabe donde, estaba pensando en eso cuando vio una cabellera rubia que caminaba bajo un paraguas negro, Kurogane corrió hacia la persona y la sujetó del brazo.

Fye volteó y se encontró de frente con el joven Kurogane, estaba empapado, parecía muy preocupado, desesperado y hasta algo asustado, de seguro pensaba que él correría en cuanto lo viese.

-¡Escúchame! De verdad lo siento, se que me pasé del limite pero…Kurogane soltó un fuerte estornudo Fye acercó el paraguas para cubrirlo de la lluvia.

-Si escucho, pero sería mejor que habláramos esto en otro lado- dijo el joven, parecía que el joven Kurogane era de nuevo el chico gentil que conocía, Kurogane le quito el paraguas, puesto que él era más alto que Fye podría cubrir mejor a ambos de la lluvia.

Una vez que estuvieron en el hotel Fye se sentó en la cama, esperó a que el joven se cambiara de ropa, pues parecía que ya le estaba dando algo de gripa, el rubio de ojos azules pensaba como se resolvería el asunto, estaba enamorado del joven, pero no le gustó nada la manera en que él trato de demostrarle algo de su "afecto".

Kurogane salió del baño se veía aun más sensual con el cabello húmedo, no traia camisa lo que dejaba al descubierto su torso fornido, Fye se sonrojó, en verdad era atractivo.

-Fye quiero pedirte…esto me cuesta no estoy acostumbrado, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones por lo que pasó esta tarde, en verdad estaba fuera de mis casillas…

Fye clavó su mirada en el joven moreno que tenía en frente de verdad parecía arrepentido- no se preocupe joven Kurogane no hay rencor de mi parte- de hecho si Fye era sincero no le molestaba mucho lo que el joven Kurogane había querido hacer con él, lo que pasaba era más bien que le daba miedo el hecho de que Kurogane estuviera comprometido en matrimonio, y por lo tanto solo lo tomara a él como una diversión antes de la boda-"aunque él te dijo que ella no era nada para él, que él amaba a otra persona, por que no creer que eres tú"- Fye no sabía que hacer.

-Te lo agradezco mucho de verdad, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar si no quieres, por que te molestó ¿no es así Fye…?

La respuesta en el próximo capitulo, esta parte es un poco más corta de lo planeado pero igual puede funcionar como una especie de intermedio, además si planeo terminar la historia en once capítulos lo mejor es que no sean tan largos, gracias.


	4. Amando Locamente

En una Galaxia muy lejana...mmmm no esperen pequeño lapsus, continua la historia gracias por las revisiones, espero les guste si tienen algun comentario acerca del caracter de los personajes me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, estoy haciendo otra serie de fics, si ya lo notaron, en ella respeto un poco más el caracter original de Fye y Kurogane, por si gustan leerla, ahora les dejo la continuación. Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, y Ashura pertenecen a CLAMP, mi corazón a Linwiboy y está historia a mis lectores.

Amando Locamente

-¿Dime te molestó?- preguntaba el joven moreno con ojos suplicantes, Fye no sabía que respuesta dar, o más bien sabía la respuesta pero no quería darla, aunque por el buen entendimiento entre ambos sería mejor ser sincero.

-Pues si me molestó- contestó el chico rubio, fingiendo un poco más de enojo en la voz del que en realidad sentía. Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, lo mejor sería evitar el tema por lo menos esa noche.

Kurogane no hizo nada para detenerlo lo mejor sería darle un respiro, sus motivos tenía para estar molesto, aun así Kurogane estaba seguro de que el joven rubio no se encontraba tan enojado como decía estarlo, después de todo había salido a buscarlo en medio de la tormenta, eso quería decir que hasta cierto punto le importaba, además viendo las cosas más fríamente y ya sin la preocupación que lo embargó cuando Fye desaparecio corriendo, en el momento en que lo estaba besando estuvo seguro de que al menos por un instante el chiquillo le correspondió el beso, lo único que estuvo mal a parecer de Kurogane fue tal vez la forma en que había apresurado las cosas, estaba seguro de que si le daba tiempo, el mismo Fye intentaría besarlo o llegaría a besarlo.

Fye decidió darse un baño, se quitó las ropas mojadas de encima, llenó la tina de agua y espuma, se metió y empezó a tararear una canción, pensaba en lo apuesto que se veía el joven Kurogane, estaba seguro que si hubiese permanecido más tiempo cerca de él, hubiera sido él quien estaría intentado besar al otro chico, pero eso no iba a pasar, él tenía mucho control de si mismo, y hasta no estar seguro de que era lo que sentía en realidad el joven por él, no entraría en el juego de ningún niño rico, pues ya una vez habían jugado con su corazón, aunque en realidad no había sido precisamente su corazón con lo único que habían jugado, no ese no fue su corazón precisamente, amando siempre locamente, ese era su problema el amor y más que el amor su credulidad, metió la cabeza bajo el agua quería sentir el calor abrazándolo para relajarse, recordando como había pasado, como había metido las cuatro y hasta el fondo, por creer en una persona.

¡Ah! maldita y larga historia que había ocurrido a sus catorce años, la casa de su anterior patrón, "te amo" -seguramente si, que ingenuo fui de verdad, hasta mi trabajo perdí, todo por meterme con un tipo que además de casado era un desgraciado (aunque un desgraciado bastante guapo), el amo Ashura siempre estaba adulándome, que si era muy lindo, que la juventud era una gran virtud, no tanto como la inocencia que se lee en los ojos… que si era su amor imposible… su esposa la señora Soel, (alta, blanca, guapa, ojos de rubí) había sido siempre tan amable conmigo, y aun así no pude resistirme a clavarle el puñal por la espalda, aunque no había mucho que hacer yo era un niño, él era todo un hombre (excepto conmigo en la cama) claro, y tuvo el descaro de negarlo todo, culparme a mi de ser un resbaloso.

Por eso tuvo que renunciar, irme sin liquidación con la cabeza baja, una amiga menos y mi virginidad perdida. Como era de verdad una cosa rara eso del amor, comprobar quien te ama, si en verdad lo hace, ¡aahhh! una verdadera aventura darse cuenta cuando alguien es sincero, aunque claro la manera en que mira el joven Kurogane es totalmente distinta a como lo hacía Ashura, la amabilidad en los ojos del moreno, la había visto en pocas personas, lo malo era eso de su compromiso, se preguntaba quien era la prometida del joven; decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kurogane el nombre de su chica, así se daría una idea de contra quien compite, si es que en realidad está en esa carrera por el corazón del joven Kurogane.

Fye no escuchaba ruido en la otra habitación, lo más probable era que el otro habitante de la habitación estuviese dormido, cansado de caminara bajo la tormenta (eso sin contar la borrachera que aun no había desaparecido del todo).

Fye salió de la tina se vistió con su ropa de dormir nueva, y se dirigió a la habitación, en efecto el joven Kurogane se encontraba acostado en su cama, cubierto hasta las orejas, parecía tener mucho frío, Fye podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba, parecía tener dificultades para hacerlo, el rubio se acercó y su sospecha se confirmo Kurogane parecía estar afiebrado, eso de correr bajo la helada lluvia, tsk, Fye cogió el teléfono y pidió a la recepción unas pastillas para la fiebre, así como una cubeta con hielos agua y un paño.

En unos minutos llamaron a la puerta con lo que Fye había pedido, agradeció al camarero, le dio una pequeña propina y se sentó en una silla junto al joven, cuando Kurogane sintió el frío contacto del paño con su frente, abrió sus afiebrados ojos carmesí- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kurogane al ver la mirada preocupada de Fye.

-Pues mire nada más por andar bajo el agua helada ya le dio fiebre- Fye estaba rojo no esperaba que el chico se despertase.-Pero no hay problema yo lo cuido, tome esta pastilla joven- Fye le paso la medicina y el agua, el otro la tomó y se la pasó con el agua, de verdad se sentía como un saco de golpear después de un entrenamiento de un grupo de Kick Boxing, le dolían los hueso, la cabeza (eso podría ser la resaca) y tenía muchísimo frío.-No se preocupe de nada, yo lo voy a atender esta noche, nada más ya no intente pasarse de la raya y verá como nos vamos a llevar de maravilla.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven, cerró los ojos y decidió descansar, después de todo estaba en buenas manos. La noche trascurrió tranquila a pesar de la preocupación que le causaba a Fye el hecho de que la fiebre no le bajara rápido a Kurogane, aunque finalmente a eso de las tres de la madrugada la fiebre ya había cedido. La noche siguió lluviosa de hecho eso le daba hasta cierto punto un tinte romántico al momento, ellos dos solos dentro de la habitación, afuera el sonido de la lluvia cayendo tranquilamente en las calles, y brindando con esto el aroma de la lluvia mezclada con la tierra, Fye siempre soñó con tener a alguien a quien cuidar y por quien velar, desde niño estuvo solo, y ahora por fin podía tener alguien por quien preocuparse, aunque si era honesto estaba bastante cansado,-"vaya eso de los intentos de abuso por parte de jefes apuestos de verdad era cansado, más si después del chistecito, uno mismo debe cuidarlos encima de todo".

Kurogane abrió los ojos sentía un peso curioso sobre sus rodillas, miró hacia ellas y se encontró con que el hermosos joven rubio se había quedado dormido en su regazo, solo había recargado la cabeza en sus rodillas pero seguía en la silla, la imagen le causo mucha ternura, se levanto un poco y beso la cabeza del chico, que despertó poco a poco a causa del movimiento que sintió.

-Buenos días joven Kurogane… ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó entre bostezos el rubio, después de uno en especial largo, puso una sonrisa de las más hermosas que Kurogane hubiese visto en su vida, solo había habido una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la que Fye le ofrecía en ese momento del alba: la de su madre.

-Me siento mucho mejor… gracias por cuidarme, ve a dormir a tu cama, aun es temprano, después vamos a desayunar.

-No hace falta, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a despertarme temprano, y solo estaremos poco tiempo en el pueblo y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo. Sonrisa que derrite de nuevo, pensó Kurogane.

-Si estas seguro entonces lo mejor será que nos vistamos y salgamos a recorrer el pueblo, ¿quieres desayunar aquí en el hotel o prefieres que vayamos al pueblo?-preguntó Kurogane mientras Fye se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-Preferiría desayunar aquí, no se que tan deliciosa sepa la comida de este hotel- contestó su melodiosa voz desde el baño.

Después del desayuno (que a Fye le pareció delicioso) pasaron a recorrer el pueblo, compraron varias cosas, regalos para la señora Kasumi, y para el padre de Kurogane, cosas como ropa, sombreros, y pulseras. Después fueron a la pequeña sala de cine que había en la plaza este del pueblo, Fye estaba encantado con el cine, deseaba algún día poder estar en una de esas películas también, ser visto por miles de personas, ser conocido. Kurogane estaba encantado viendo sonreír a Fye, sobre todo por que eso quería decir que en verdad lo había perdonado a pesar de su intento de "divertirse".

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kurogane se sentó a descansar en la cama, a parecer de Fye estaba de muy buen humor, entonces supo que era un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de algo que le carcomía por dentro, una duda de lo más asfixiante: su prometida.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta joven Kurogane? -Dijo Fye inocentemente.

-Llámame Kurogane de ahora en delante ¿de acuerdo? Ya nos conocemos algo, puedes tutearme, además no estamos en horas de trabajo.

-Si de acuerdo lo llamare…perdón te llamaré Kurogane-respondió apenado-pero dime puedo hacer una pregunta… un tanto personal la verdad, no tienes que contestarme…si no quieres- se apresuró a decir.

-Dímela y veremos si puedo contestarte- respondió coquetamente el joven moreno.

-Bueno quiero saber…. voy…este… ¿me podría decir cual es el nombre de su prometida?-preguntó el chico de ojos zafiro como restándole importancia.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas interesado?...

Siguiente capitulo terminado, gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, me pregunto si no será demasiado decir que serán cerca de once capítulos tal vez estoy exagerando, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Prometo un poco de lemon de ahora en adelante. (Si Mokona está casada con Ashura)


	5. Sobreviviré

Sobreviviré

Después de más de una semana de no actualizar aquí les dejo el siguiente episodio de esta historia, casi llego al final que tenía escrito originalmente, aunque claro lo cambié un poco, creo que nunca podré recordar del todo como terminaba esta historia aunque es mía. Unas aclaraciones sobre la lectura adecuada de este fic (lo se, hasta cuando se me ocurre aclarar esto)

-No sufras más amor- estos son diálogos

"Taciturno me hundí en aquel bar" pensamientos del personaje

Pelo acrílico, cuero y tacón, maquillaje hasta en el corazón- narración común y corriente je

Después de todo decidí incluir en el relato a Sakura, aunque claro en un rol de esos que no esperé verla nunca, ni en mis más retorcidas alucinaciones, Kurogane, Fye, Yui, Sakura, Syaoran, Chii, Kyle, Elda, Kotoko, y Sumomo pertenecen a CLAMP, este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Vayan y elévense como el humo azul.

-E-es…solo por preguntar…es que me parece curioso que aunque ya tengo tiempo trabajando para ti, en la hacienda, aun no la conozca, aunque no tienes que decirme nada- El rostro blanco de Fye se tiñó de un leve tono rosado, le apenaba meterse en los asuntos del corazón del joven Kurogane.

El joven moreno lanzó una sonrisa, de esas que dicen en tono de burla "si claro, es por eso"-Se llama Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, y si tanta curiosidad tienes, igual puedo llevarla a la mansión dentro de poco para que la conozcas, es una chica muy dulce y agradable- Fye emitió una de sus conocidas sonrisas "no expreso lo que siento en serio".

Un suspiro salió de los labios rosáceos del rubio, así que… "En verdad tenía una prometida" Fye se acostó boca abajo en la cama del hotel, Kurogane dormía placidamente al lado, ¿pero como era posible que lo tomase tan a la ligera? Después de todo lo que le había dicho, las cosas tan personales (por llamarlas de alguna manera) que habían pasado esos días ¿eran solo un juego?, lo besó e incluso había querido hacer el amor con él, eso si en verdad quiso hacerle el amor y no solo tener sexo, el joven rubio escuchó los truenos a lo lejos, de seguro la lluvia caería de nuevo mientras el recordaba otra de sus tormentas interiores.

Por la mañana ambos jóvenes se despertaron muy temprano fueron a desayunar al pueblo, y regresaron al hotel por su equipaje, era tiempo de regresar a la hacienda. Kurogane estaba muy platicador con Fye, y aunque el joven de ojos celeste le contestaba animadamente hasta cierto punto, Kurogane notaba un poco de tristeza en él. En el trayecto de regreso al rancho, la lluvia los acompañó como lo hizo a lo largo de todo el viaje al pueblo, y en el mismo, Fye pensaba en lo agradecido que debía estar siempre con la lluvia, lo había ayudado a afianzar hasta cierto punto su lazo con el joven Kurogane, si la lluvia pudiese afianzar su alma y lavar sus culpas…

Fye tenía siete años cuando su padre había muerto, un accidente con dinamita en la mina del pueblo dónde él trabajaba lo había matado, su madre, Chii una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos dorados y ojos del color de la miel se había llevado a sus dos hijos, Fye, y su hermano gemelo Yui, , lejos del traumático recuerdo, se mudaron a un pueblo llamado Fuu, en las faldas de una montaña, en una casa bastante amplia que su madre había pedido prestada a su hermana gemela, la mujer consiguió trabajo de inmediato como secretaria en el banco del pequeño pueblo. Su hermano gemelo y él siempre se habían querido mucho, pero a partir de la muerte del padre de ambos los niños eran inseparables, siempre se contaban todo y Fye…"He aquí la triste verdad" pensó el rubio para si mismo, él en realidad… "yo no soy Fye". El paisaje empezó a cambiar y parecerse más al que estaba cerca de la hacienda. Kurogane recién despertaba había dormido cerca de dos horas.

La historia de cómo habían cambiado de nombre los gemelos era el secreto más triste que Yui guardaba. La desgracia parecía haberlo abandonado después de la muerte de su padre. En su nuevo hogar conoció a Kyle, un muchacho cinco años mayor que él, vivía en el pueblo cerca de la casa de Yui. Rápidamente surgió una amistad entre los hermanos y el joven, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera en la casa de los gemelos o en la de él, cuando llegaba el invierno los chicos se pasaban las tardes jugando en la pendiente que daba a la calle principal del pueblo, esta se llenaba de nieve y todos los jóvenes del pueblo se juntaban a jugar con ella, ya sea la típica guerra de bolas de nieve, o el deslizarse con tablas que robaban de la maderería, una tarde especialmente fría conocieron a dos niñas del pueblo que también se volvieron sus amigas: Sumomo y Kotoko, es decir los hermanos eran carismáticos y hacían amigos a diestra y siniestra, y el mismo grupo de amigos era bastante conocido en el pueblo, en parte también porque los gemelos se hacían distinguir por el color tan particular de sus cabellos, y ojos, en un lugar donde la mayoría de los habitantes eran más bien de cabello oscuro y ojos marrón.

Por ese tiempo la hermana de su mamá, la tía Elda había llegado a vivir con ellos, nunca se había casado y estaba en la etapa en la que la tristeza, y la sensación de soledad empezó a invadir su alma. Era bastante curioso para la gente del pueblo ver caminar por las calles a las parejas de gemelos cuando salían a hacer sus compras o de paseo.

La tía Elda era de lo más divertido que podía haber, jugaba con Yui y Fye en cuanto llegaba del trabajo; era maestra de preescolar, les enseñó a bailar, cocinar y hacer pequeños trucos de magia…"la magia de la tía Elda" El rubio recargó su cabeza contra el vidrio del cubículo que compartía con Kurogane, soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de su acompañante, un suspiro de añoranza. El chico de ojos azules notó la fija y penetrante mirada carmesí de Kurogane en él, pero prefirió no decir nada, y volvió a sus recuerdos.

Aunque la vida en el pueblo era bastante feliz y agradable, y con el sueldo de su madre y su tía vivía cómodamente, Yui siempre había querido más de lo que tenía ahí: el deseaba una vida lujosa llena de gloria y fama; Kyle conoció a un hombre llamado Fei Wang Reed, que tenía unos negocios bastante sucios en el pueblo, el sujeto necesitaba personal, Kyle convenció a Yui y ambos entraron a la organización con la promesa de que tendrían bastante dinero con poco trabajo.

En el transcurso de unas pocas semanas Yui se alejó poco a poco de su hermano, sus otros amigos y el resto de su familia de igual forma, pues no quería inmiscuirlos en el trabajo que debía hacer. Fye su hermano, tenía una conexión mayor con él, no sabía si era por ser su gemelo, o por que lo quería más que a nadie, el punto era que él sabía que algo andaba mal con Yui. El día del primer encargo de Yui; un robo en especial importante a Fye se le ocurrió seguir a su hermano, su madre y su tía habían salido temprano a trabajar.

Cerca de la carretera pasó un auto cargado de joyas, Kyle y Yui se pusieron en medio de la carretera con el carro de Fei Wang; a los dos jóvenes que transportaban las joyas no les quedó más que detenerse, en el momento que lo hicieron, tres hombres más salieron de entre los arbustos, portando armas de fuego, eso Yui no lo sabía, no imaginaba que iban a estar armados, los hombres eran "trabajadores" de Fei Wang que participaban en el robo. Ataron a los hombres que transportaban las joyas los hincaron el pavimento y les dispararon en la cabeza.

Yui estaba aterrado nunca pensó que llegarían a tanto, se arrepentía de corazón por haber participado de alguna manera en la muerte de dos personas.

Fye se encontraba igual de asustado, asustado por su hermano, para desgracia del jovencito y los hombres de Wang Reed, la policía iba pasando a poca distancia del lugar, y al escuchar los disparos se apresuraron a llegar, y justo en el momento en que se deshacían de los cuerpos y transportaban la mercancía de un auto a otro, llegaron a la escena del crimen.

Los hombres que iban con Yui abrieron fuego, Kyle también tenía un arma y disparó a los oficiales, en el momento una lluvia de plomo se dio en el lugar, Yui se había quedado petrificado, escuchó que lo llamaron, miró a su izquierda, vio que era su hermano quien lo llamaba de entre los arbustos para que huyeran, varios hombres de Wang Reed fueron heridos, una bala le dio a Kyle en el estomago y por desgracia…

"Una bala acabó con la vida de mi hermano…"

Yui huyó del lugar; corrió como nunca no le importó dejar ahí el cuerpo de su hermano, solo quería llegar a su casa estaba aterrado; culpa, miedo, rabia, impotencia, no sabía cual se hacía más presente en ese momento.

"Vacío…"

Cuando Yui regresó a su casa no podía mirar de frente a su madre ni a su tía que recién habían llegado de trabajar, ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La madre de Yui lo cuestionó sobre el paradero de su hermano, el chico no hacía más que llorar, su madre se empezó a poner nerviosa y a pedirle con más ahínco una explicación… Yui le contó lo sucedido a su madre, sin dejar de derramar amargas lagrimas, Chii no le dijo nada, Elda estaba atónita, la madre del rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos y se desplomó.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó Kurogane cuando vio una solitaria lagrima resbalar por el rostro de Fye.

El joven rubio volteo y le sonrió- nada importante, supongo que es por que volveré a la realidad en la hacienda.

Kurogane no creyó ni una sílaba de lo que el rubio le dijo, pero decidió no hacerle más preguntas.

En pocas horas la vida de Yui había dado un cambio drástico, la policía había dado con los negocios sucios de Fei Wang Reed y casi con él, su hermano estaba muerto, su madre aun no hablaba nada con él, parecía haber quedado muda; su tía lo consolaba pero ella también estaba en shock por lo sucedido, y ante la realidad de la muerte de su hermano dicho consuelo no servía de nada. Por la tarde la policía llegó a la casa donde Yui vivía, pidieron hablar con Chii, le informaron de la muerte de uno de sus hijos en una situación sospechosa, y la necesidad de identificarlo, Yui lloraba amargamente entre los brazos de su tía sentados en la escalera que daba a la sala, lloraba por la muerte de su hermano, pero además sabía que si alguien hablaba y lo señalaba como cómplice, él iría a la cárcel. Chii se fue con la policía, Elda y Yui se quedaron en casa, preocupados y sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando su madre regresó, el jovencito estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que decir, o hacer, se miraron un momento, directo a los ojos, Yui empezó a llorar de nuevo, y su madre habló con él por primera vez desde que le había contado como había muerto su hermano.

"Ya está todo bien…" Chii había llegado al lugar donde tenían el cuerpo de su hijo, lloró lo que tuvo que llorar pero se mantuvo firme, pensó mucho en la situación e hizo algo que como persona justa era reprobable, pero como madre era su obligación: dijo que el cuerpo era de su hijo Yui. Así había sido como el rubio obtuvo el nombre de su hermano y su libertad física, por que para el ahora Fye, la libertad de espíritu estaba muy lejos. Cuando el caso se llevó a juicio, el nombre de Yui salió entre las declaraciones. Pero ya no podía pasarle nada, pues Yui estaba muerto, junto con dos hombres de Reed, uno de los cuales era Kyle que había muerto por el balazo en el estomago. Fei Wang Reed fue capturado aunque no fácilmente, se le llevó a juicio fue encontrado culpable y terminó encerrado en la cárcel, gracias al testimonio de los sobrevivientes.

Yui no podía soportar la tristeza que lo invadía, ya no salía a pasear por el pueblo, lo conocían como el hermano del asaltante y ladrón, lo único que lo ayudaba a sentir menos culpa era el hecho de que su nombre era el que había quedado sucio, y no el de su hermano, de cierta manera Fye había sobrevivido.

Por esas constantes habladurías su madre, su tía y él se fueron del pueblo, la casa se puso en venta y fue con ese dinero que pudieron irse a vivir a otro pueblo cerca de la playa, aunque Fye no vivió mucho tiempo con su familia, pues aunque su madre y la tía Elda lo seguían tratando con amor, él no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento de ambas y sentirse tan culpable del mismo, por lo que poco tiempo, con trece años huyó de su casa en busca de paz interior, así llegó a la casa del señor Ashura y…

-Llegamos-dijo Kurogane aun con los ojos clavados en el rubio, y con un rostro que denotaba cierto enojo a parecer de Fye, la realidad era que más bien estaba preocupado por el rubio, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, sabía de alguna manera que no entendía, que Fye no le respondería con la verdad aunque preguntase.

Fye asintió, sonrió para el moreno, se levanto del asiento y bajó su equipaje del compartimento sobre su cabeza, salieron de ferrocarril y se dirigieron a la salida.

Él y Kurogane se acercaban hacía el auto que los esperaba con Julián dentro para llevarlos a la hacienda. Fye con una sonrisa y Kurogane con su cara de despreocupación malhumorada abordaron el auto.

Otro capitulo listo, gracias por los reviews. See ya next time.


	6. Perra Enamorda

Ok me tardé un poco más pero está listo el capitulo, a partir de mañana iré a la escuela así que no se cuanto tardaré de ahora en adelante en actualizar, pero no será más de dos semanas se los aseguro. Lo de siempre unas aclaraciones sobre la lectura adecuada de este fic (lo se, hasta cuando se me ocurre aclarar esto)

-No sufras más amor- estos son diálogos

"Taciturno me hundí en aquel bar" pensamientos del personaje

Pelo acrílico, cuero y tacón, maquillaje hasta en el corazón- narración común y corriente. Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen adivinemos que ¡pertenecen a CLAMP!

Perra Enamorada

I

Después de el tan agradable descanso habían regresado a la hacienda; aunque para el joven Kurogane era un alivio volver a su hogar, a la vez representaba un desafió tremendo, el hecho de incorporar a Fye en su vida ya no como trabajador sino como su persona especial. Ahora que le había confesado sus sentimientos; ya no quería tratarlo como un empleado cualquiera en la finca Suwa, pero tenía que hacerlo por respeto a sus demás trabajadores, y el problema crecía, pues el joven rubio estaría bajo sus servicios hasta que la cosa fuera más seria, y para eso necesitaba dos cosas que le atemorizaban, primero que nada, hablar con Sakura, su prometida, acerca de la cancelación del compromiso que tenían previsto, y en segundo hablar con su padre, cosa que desde su punto de vista era más complicado.

Si bien Kurogane tenía una buena relación con su padre, había ciertas cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro de la reacción con su viejo, una de ellas había sido los asuntos del corazón, en especial desde lo sucedido con su madre, el punto uno era el hecho de informarle que pensaba cancelar el compromiso con la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho el único que conocía desde antes de cambiarse de continente para vivir en la hacienda; y que el causante de todo era ni más ni menos que otro hombre, y menor de edad.

Otro problema para el moreno era informárselo al señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, Kurogane estaba seguro de que no lo tomaría muy bien, si era cierto que el padre de su prometida era muy amble, eso no quitaba el hecho de que amase a su hija, (su única hija mujer) más que a nada sobre la Tierra y dejase de hablar con la familia Suwa como minimo, eso sólo tomando en cuenta la reacción del señor Fujitaka dejando aparte al hermano de la chica, Touya Kinomoto con fama de sobre protector y agresivo cuando de su hermana se trataba.

El punto que seguía en la mente del joven era el que menos le preocupaba; Sakura, ella siempre había sido una chica muy linda y amable con él, pero a parecer de Kurogane ella nunca había estado realmente interesada en el compromiso. Después pensaría en eso ahora arreglaría otro problema.

II

En cuanto salió de su habitación mandó a buscar al señor Ishida para informarle de su despido, le informó acerca de las quejas que los trabajadores le habían estado haciendo acerca de la manera en que los trataba en el trabajo, como lo había esperado hizo un escándalo, sacó a relucir los años que había pasado a su servicio, presión uno, que a Kurogane no inquietó -eso es precisamente una de las cosas, en tantos años usted no ha avanzado mucho señor Ishida, véalo como un favor para que se desarrolle como ser humano en otro lugar- después sacó el hecho de que su padre el señor Suwa era el que aun tomaba las decisiones acerca de la hacienda, presión dos, de la cual Kurogane se deshizo muy fácilmente - si pero con respecto a la contratación del personal yo estoy encargado al 100 %- y finalmente cuando vio que sus recursos se agotaban y sus posibilidades de quedarse eran nulas recurrió a la suplica –¡por favor señor Kurogane no me despida! ¡Le prometo que de ahora en adelante trataré bien a los empleados, incluso al mocoso mugriento y estupido de Fye!

Si en algún momento Kurogane había considerado la idea de no despedirlo; en ese instante se esfumaron, tomó del brazo al sujeto, que ante sus ojos era el más despreciable de todos y lo arrojó afuera de su estudio -¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- el señor Ishida que nunca había sido reprendido por el joven, se espantó cuando miró el tinte de ira homicida en los ojos color vino de su jefe, se levantó de inmediato y sin decir ya nada se dirigió a la salida con la cabeza en alto. Cuando pasaba por la puerta de salida se encontró con Fye, el joven estaba sentado cerca de ahí sin hacer nada pues acababa de alimentar a los caballos, el sujeto se acercó corriendo y exaltado, Fye se extrañó de verlo acercarse así "¿vendrá a regañarme?"

- Disfruta de ahora en adelante, ya no estaré aquí - dijo el hombre con las facciones descompuestas - pero no creas que por mucho…- se alejó con un caminado más rápido, lo que le dijo dejó al rubio intrigado, ¿que podría haber ocurrido? el hermoso jovencito corrió hacía la casa mayor, en la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba el joven Kurogane con cara de pocos amigos (más de lo usual), el rubio se acercó.

-¿Despediste a Ishida? - preguntó el joven rubio con una sonrisa de esas que él tenía cuando se sentía feliz y sabía que en parte no debía estarlo.

- Si, un tipo como ese no es bueno para que este aquí, es un retardado, llamaré a la señora Kasumi para que busque otro capataz ¿terminaste con los establos?

Fye sonrió-¡está todo listo señor Suwa!

-No me llames así, si aun trabajas aquí y soy tu jefe es por que no he podido hablar con mi padre acerca de la cancelación de mi compromiso, lo cual llevaría al siguiente tema en la lista: tú. Saldré de la hacienda unas horas voy a traer comida del pueblo, regreso antes del anochecer.

-Esta bien, yo se mi lugar en esta casa - contestó con una ligera entonación de tristeza, un tanto fingida y otro tanto cierta, y sin darle tiempo al moreno de decir agua va, se fue corriendo hacía los establos.

Kurogane se quedó pensando, lo mejor sería terminar con la farsa de su compromiso con la señorita Kinomoto, le había prometido a Fye el conocerla y que mejor día para que la conociera que esa misma noche que se festejaría el regreso de Kurogane a la Hacienda, y cancelaría su compromiso con ella, si era la noche; aun quedaba algo de la magia alquímica que Fye le había regalado en el viaje, era tiempo de aprovecharla al máximo.

Fye estaba recostado entre la paja en el establo, estaba feliz por el hecho de que Kurogane había despedido a Ishida, pero no olvidaba el hecho de que su "corazoncito" estaba comprometido, y peor aun que iba a presentarlo con su novia "su novia", en serio que se sentía mal; "debí haber renunciado ya, uno: por dignidad, dos: por la lección que se supone había aprendido de no meterme con los jefes, tres: por mi ajetreado pasado amoroso y familiar"; pero la verdad era que cada que miraba a Kurogane le daban ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, besarlo, y no soltarlo retenerlo a su lado y sentir los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cintura, sentir las manos calidas y cariñosas del joven acariciar su cabello con devoción, era de su amo, "como una perra enamorada", estaba los pies de su dueño de ojos carmesí.

Escuchó ruido, alguien entraba a las caballerizas, se levantó, escuchó unos pasos suaves y se encontró con una jovencita muy linda de cabello corto y castaño, seguramente adinerada pues su ropa era muy fina; parecía de esas niñas ricas que iban a la hacienda a comprar caballos, Fye estaba seguro que no pasaba de los diecisiete.

-Hola, señorita buenas tardes ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó Fye de manera cortés - ¿busca usted al dueño para comprar caballos?

La chica dio un pequeño salto, no se esperaba encontrar ahí a ese jovencito – s -si…es decir si vengo a ver al dueño… pero no para comprar caballos…

-Lo lamento pero el joven Kurogane no se encuentra salió al pueblo. Contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…bueno no importa, muchas gracias… me asustaste hace un momento - contestó sonrojada. La chica caminó hacía la salida, cuando estaba en el umbral se giró repentinamente-…oye, se que no te conozco ni tú a mi…pero pareces un chico honesto.

"Si supieras…" pensó Fye para si

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, si no quieres contestarla no hay problema.

A Fye le dio curiosidad saber que podría querer que le contestase un empleado como él, además de que le pareció muy tierna y amable la manera en que la señorita lo preguntaba - si adelante, estoy a su servicio.

- Si tú estuvieras enamorado de una persona…pero tú sabes que tal vez nadie estaría de acuerdo con la relación…es decir si fuera una cosa como un amor prohibido…lo que quiero decir… ¿dejarías todo por amor?-la pregunta sacó de lugar a Fye por un segundo por lo que guardó silencio - debes pensar que soy una loca…

La pregunta era como hecha a su medida ¿acaso esa chica leía la mente? - yo si… dejaría todo, me arriesgaría, aun si tuviera que dar mi vida lo haría, si es por un amor, por el verdadero amor vale la pena…- miró al suelo sonrojado, que cursi parecía, era oficial estaba enamorado.

La mirada de la chica se llenó de alegría - Gracias, tienes razón vale la pena-

En ese momento, detrás de ella apareció un chico de cabello castaño y mirada penetrante, en cuanto ella sintió la presencia de él, se giró a mirarlo, el chico no dijo nada solo le sonrió con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas, y el mismo sonrojo apareció en las de ella, volteó a despedirse de Fye con la mano y se fue caminando lentamente con el jovencito.

A las ocho y media en punto de la noche Kurogane se encontraba en recibidor de la mansión esperando la llegada de su prometida, su padre había dado el mensaje de que no podría llegar a la cena, pues tenía que salir de emergencia de la hacienda por asuntos de compra de ganado, así Kurogane no iba poder cancelar el compromiso, pero sería una buena ocasión para que Fye conociera a su prometida y se diese cuenta que fuera de el compromiso; entre él y la chica no había nada.

La señora Kasumi se encontraba sirviendo los platillos -¡Fye! Ven te necesito- el joven rubio había sido requerido para hacerla de mesero en la cena, cosa que no le agradaba en nada ¿de verdad era tan leal? Aceptar hacerla de sirviente de la mujer que estaba comprometida para casarse con la persona que amaba.

- Lleva estos platos a la mesa, pon los manteles y las copas y… ¿qué te pasa muchacho, pensé que estarías feliz por que el joven se había desecho del pesado de Ishida? - preguntó la mujer al ver la cara de tristeza del joven rubio.

Fye trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa cosa que no engaño en lo más mínimo a la señora Kasum -no es nada, tonterías mías. La mujer iba decirle algo cuando…

-Señora Kasumi tenga todo listo ya llegaron los invitados - dijo uno de los trabajadores que también la hacía de mesero ese día. Desde el recibidor Fye escuchaba los saludos y las risas, al poco rato fue a servir la cena, y casi tira todo de la impresión al ver a la chica de la tarde sentada junto a Kurogane, Fye iba correr a la cocina cuando un hombre un poco mayor sentado junto a un chico muy guapo de cabello oscuro lo llamó.

-¿Disculpa jovencito podrías traerme algo de agua? - pidió amablemente el caballero con una sonrisa que parecía no tener fin. Fye asintió y trató de tardar lo más posible en volver con el encargo, sentía que su corazón se rompía, pero tenía que volver o de seguro Kurogane se molestaría con él por no atender bien a los invitados.

Dejó el vaso con una pequeña reverencia y se disponía a irse cuando lo llamó Kurogane - ¡Eh! Fye - el moreno parecía muy tranquilo con la situación "cínico" pensó el rubio.

-¿En qué puedo servirle joven Kurogane? - "tal vez solo en la cama"

Es que mi prometida, Sakura, quiere que te presente con ella, y pues…Sakura él es Fye D. Fluorite, Fye Sakura Kinomoto mi prometida…-eso lo dijo de corrido y rápido como si no quisiese que nadie lo escuchara, Fye la saludó sonriendo, pero un poco frío, Sakura por su parte le estrecho la mano y le sonrío calidamente -el caballero aquí -señalo al hombre mayor que sonreía siempre -es Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi suegro - y así lo saludó, sonriendo - este de aquí es - señaló al joven apuesto, y que viéndolo bien se parecía al joven Kurogane un poco - es mi cuñado Touya Kinomoto - que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza - y al final pero no menos importante…una amiga en común Tomoyo Daidouji - señaló Kurogane a la chica junto a Sakura de cabello negro y sonrisa traviesa

-¡Pero que lindo eres Fye! Jojojo. Tomoyo notó la manera en que Fye miraba a Kurogane y se rió para si misma de seguro estaban liados de alguna manera, y como que se llamaba Tomoyo que lo averiguaría.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre las pláticas de Sakura con Tomoyo, la indiferencia de Touya, y Kurogane hablando con el señor Kinomoto de deportes, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Fye se acercó a servir el postre triste y dolido pero con la sonrisa sobre los labios; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

La chica se levantó de la mesa miró al suelo y después volteó a ver a cada uno como analizando la situación, Tomoyo y su padre sonreían Fye también, Kurogane parecía preocupado y Touya quien desde que llegó había estado indiferente, puso interés.

Entonces los labios de Sakura se movieron y pronunciaron algo que nadie esperaba escuchar esa noche - ¡Lo siento Kurogane pero de ninguna manera me casaré contigo!

Listo fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias ZOROLOVE por todas tus reviews, me da gusto que te gusten mis fics jajaja, y gracias a todos los que los leen, se los agradezco de corazón.


	7. ¡Que Imposible!

CHAPTER 7: ¡Que Imposible!

La cara del señor Fujitaka no tenía precio a parecer de su hijo Touya, era tan curioso ver como él había tenido la razón al decirle cientos de veces a su padre que su pequeña hermana, no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en mantener una relación amorosa con el hijo de su mejor amigo, ella, de hecho, las percepciones de Touya, que en la mayor parte del tiempo eran ciertas no lo defraudaron, el sexto sentido que heredó de su difunta madre no le había fallado nunca, y parecía no querer empezar a hacerlo. Y si analizaba la situación la noticia no parecía afectar mucho al joven Suwa, de hecho podía leer en el rostro de su excuñado una sensación de alivio, de un instante a otro casi pudo ver como si cayese de los hombros del joven un peso enorme que lo venía haciendo una especie de esclavo, un esclavo de una promesa de su padre. Estaba feliz por su hermana finalmente era libre de volar con sus propias alas de amor.

Fye no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tuvo varios pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza casi a la vez, "que bien no lo quiere", "espera, eso fue cruel", "¿cruel? al demonio al fin será mío solamente", "¿me habían pedido una copa de tinto o blanco?"; finalmente dejó de lado sus pensamientos y decidió sólo hacer caso a sus sentimientos, su corazón latía rapidísimo, pero a pesar de eso se sentía muy feliz, se acomodo el moño del traje y se dirigió a la cocina con la sonrisa más sincera que se pudiese haber acomodado en sus labios.

Kurogane notó el alivio en Fye y en el mismo, aunque siempre estuvo seguro de que Sakura no lo amaba, nunca se imaginó que la dulce jovencita le ahorraría la pena de tener que cancelar su matrimonio con ella, un punto menos que discutir con su viejo, y una pelea de palabras que se ahorraría con su ahora exsuegro, ya casi podía proponerle a Fye ser su…no sabía si novio era el titulo adecuado, amante le parecía un término bastante agresivo a decir verdad, por lo que sólo lo dejó en su mente como su pareja erótico-afectiva.

Tomoyo no cabía en si por la alegría que sentía al saber que su mejor amiga había tenido el valor al fin para decir lo que en verdad quería hacer, o más bien que no quería hacer, habían hablado de el tema durante años, ella le había aconsejado muchas veces que cancelara ese compromiso que no la hacía feliz para nada, había insistido tantas veces que ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella nunca lo cancelaría por si misma, le aseguraba una y otra vez que por Kurogane no habría problema, que él la entendería; pero después de un tiempo dejó de insistir; en parte por que estaba segura que Kurogane no estaba enamorado de ella tampoco, y por eso él sería quien cancelaría el compromiso tarde o temprano.

Pero un cambió radical había ocurrido en su amiga esa noche, estaba segura que tenía que ver con el chico que Sakura había conocido en la feria del pueblo, un tal Syaoran, Sakura hablaba animadamente de él, parecía que cupido había dado directo en el corazón de su amiga, quien diría que Sakura enamorada fuese tan valiente para enfrentarse incluso a los deseos de su padre, quien era la adoración de la jovencita de pelo castaño.

Sakura se sintió un poco culpable durante unos instantes, mientras veía las caras de los ahí presentes, sobre todo por la expresión de su padre; pues la verdad Kurogane no parecía muy afectado, estuvo siempre segura cuales serían las expresiones en los rostros de su hermano y Tomoyo, y no se equivocó demostraban comprensión, la de su papá si la tuvo más preocupada durante unos momentos pues no parecía salir del asombró y la confusión, ella hubiera querido que el señor Suwa estuviese presente también, pero ella ya no podía esperar más para desahogarse, eso era…"Imposible".

-Perdóname Kuroane pero estoy segura de que me entiendes ¿verdad? – se dirigió con dulzura a su antes prometido.

-Claro que te entiendo y no te preocupes por nada, me da gusto ver que eres una mujer tan sincera – no pudo pasar en mejor momento en realidad eres la mejor amiga que puedo pedir Sakura, además te has convertido en toda una mujer.

-Perdón papá pero no puedo casarme con un hombre por el cual no siento nada más que un afecto como amigo, menos si sé que estoy enamorada de otro.

Eso si Touya no se lo esperó, y se preguntaba preocupado en sus adentros de quien podría tratarse, quien sería a quien su hermana había estado frecuentando y había conquistado su corazón.

-No hija, nada de eso, quien debería pedir perdón soy yo, comprometerte con alguien que tal vez ni siquiera te iba gustar… pero la verdad no pensé que te sintieras así, como siempre se llevaron bien y nunca se quejaron del tema…supongo que para no herir los sentimientos de dos viejos…si Kurogane no tiene problema yo menos, me disculpo también contigo Kurogane.

-No tiene por que señor Fujitaka, yo se que siempre ha deseado lo mejor para mí, es el mejor amigo de mi padre y le estoy muy agradecido por lo que ha hecho por mi familia.

-¡Si es así entonces brindemos a salud de lo exnovios!- propuso Tomoyo.

Sakura ocupó su asiento en la mesa entre su papá y su hermano.

-Tendrás que decirme quien es ese enamorado tuyo Sakura, y espero que no se trate del mocoso idiota con el que te encontramos Yuki y yo comiendo algodón de azúcar en la feria el otro día. Dijo a su hermana en voz baja.

-¡¡¡No le llames idiota te lo advierto Touya!!!

-¡Entonces si es él! Touya estaba molesto en verdad.

Kurogane se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para ver en cuanto tiempo se serviría la cena, Fye estaba sirviendo los platos.

-¿Cómo está el mesero más lindo de la región con las buenas nuevas?- preguntó Kurogane rodeando a Fye por la cintura; aprovechando la ausencia de la señora Kasumi y el otro empleado que la hacía de mesero.

-Bastante feliz si he de ser sincero – dijo pegando su cuerpo un poco más al de su ahora oficial ¿novio?- pero también muy ocupado, deja que termine la cena y ya hablaremos al respecto.

La cena transcurrió casi contratiempos, hasta que Tomoyo empezó a ponerse pesada haciéndole preguntas a Kurogane acerca de su relación con Fye, y lo hacía por que ya estaba algo ebria, y si sobria era confianzuda en su estado etílico se pasaba del límite de lo permisible y parecía reportera de espectáculos de nota rosa.

- Es de tu tipo ¿no? Un poco joven claro, pero parece buen muchacho, dime tu y el ya…

-¡BASTA! Tomoyo no pienso responderte nada de eso, y menos aquí y hoy. La cortó Kurogane sonrojado, al saber hacía donde dirigiría el tema si respondía esa pregunta.

-Ya, ya no te molestes sólo me preocupo por mis amigos y sus relaciones, a veces eres tan frío Kurogane que me dan ganas de llorar – dijo fingiendo que lloraba y con una voz demasiado dramática para ser creíble.

-Si como no, sólo eso, no es simplemente por que eres la chismosa más grande que he conocido en mi vida – dijo Kurogane un poco cáustico.

Se sirvió la cena y todos los invitados comieron alegremente las delicias preparadas por la señora Kasumi, Tomoyo miraba insistentemente a Fye y eso lo ponía nervioso, cuando se acercó a servirle más vino a la jovencita, ella le hizo unas cuantas preguntas un poco personales acerca de la relación que había entre él y Kurogane, el rojo tiñó sus suaves mejillas y Kurogane desde la orilla de la mesa junto a Touya le dedicaba miradas homicidas a la joven, Fye parecía no encontrar como zafarse de tan incomoda situación, le contestó amablemente que no le gustaban las esposas, que no le habían derretido cera en ninguna parte de su anatomía, y que no tenía ni idea de que a que se refería con el fisting, el tema seguía cuando como por obra del destino sonó el timbre de la entrada; el joven rubio aprovechó y se fue para atender la puerta, Kurogane suspiró aliviado, en el momento por la entrada al comedor apareció el dueño de la hacienda. El señor Suwa había llegado de su viaje de improviso para sorprender a sus invitados; sin saber que él sorprendido sería más bien él.

Kurogane sabía que era el momento de hablar las cosas de frente con su padre, Fye parecía algo preocupado, tal vez sus días como empleado en la hacienda habían terminado al igual que la suerte de ambos, pero arriesgar todo por amor bien valía la pena.

-Buenas noches a todos…

Al fin pude subir este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, se que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero estoy feliz de poder hacerlo, dejen sus comentarios, serán agradecidos de sobremanera, ya se acerca el desenlace, y como ya saben este fic es libre de intentos de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, prometo lemon de ahora en adelante.


End file.
